


Trahison

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Trahison

Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de pire ? Laissez ses amis s’enfoncer à jamais dans le sable ou ne pas aider un ami qui se fait kidnapper ? Que choisir quand on ne peut aider que dans un problème ? Toph aurait adorée pouvoir aider les deux. Elle a choisi d’aider l’avatar et les autres à sortir du sable plutôt qu’évité l’enlèvement de Appa. Finalement, vue la réaction de Aang, elle aurait dû sauvée le bison volant, lui au moins n’aurais pas piquer une crise de panique… Elle n’avait trahi personne. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si elle était seule pour veiller sur tout le monde ! D’ailleurs, quelle idée de demander à une aveugle de monter la garde ! Non mais franchement ! Il n’a récolté que ce qu’il à mériter ! C’est lorsque la colère de Aang se mua en peur que Toph regretta ses pensées… Après tout, elle aussi n’aurais pas appréciée d’être sauvée à la place de ses parents …


End file.
